Starting from the prior art according to WO 02/06005 A1, the invention is based on the object of providing a fast tool arrangement of the design and application described initially in which carriage heating leads only to very low dimensional changes, so that high requirements imposed on the precision and quality of the optical surfaces generated can be fulfilled, and which allows a high precision linear guidance and mounting of the carriage, even with large stroke paths, and a low carriage mass.